Operation Girlfriend Rescue
by IceNinjaWarrior
Summary: Two of the most dangerous criminals escape from the WOOHP Rehab Facility and go on a kidnapping spree. When one of the kidnapped persons is Marc's girlfriend, Sheena, how far will they go to stop these baddies, and who are they?


**WOOHP Rehabilitation Facility-Night  
**

The WOOHP Rehabilitation Facility was unusually quiet. Usually there was a fight going on everyday between prisoners, but today _no_ fights were taking place. While no one was watching, two shadows slipped out of the building undetected. A few minutes later, the two shadows arrived at a house. They slipped inside and made their way into the bedroom. They grabbed the occupant of the bed and made it out without a trace being left behind.

**The Clark House, Somewhere in North America-Morning**

The Clark siblings were getting ready for school. The boys, Tony, Marc, and Lee, were in the bathroom making themselves look presentable for the school day. Their sister, Megan, was in her room looking for her favorite pair of shoes. She looked in her closet and they weren't there. She looked where her shoes would normally be, but they weren't there either. She finally looked under her bed and there they were. She put them on and finished getting ready for school. She met up with her brothers downstairs, they said goodbye to their parents, and left for school.

**Southdale Junior High School**

The four siblings walked through the halls of Southdale Jr. High and walked toward their lockers. Tammy walked up to Megan's locker and began to tease her. She tuned her out and began to gather her books for class. She walked with her books to her brothers' lockers and walked with them to class. They entered the science room and sat down at the lab tables. Today they were doing an experiment with some chemicals that were supposed to react to one another in different ways. Suddenly the mixture of chemicals effervesced and the four siblings were sucked into a whirlpool. The whirlpool led to WOOHP. It was mission time!

**WOOHP  
**

"So, what's up Jerry?" Marc asked.

"There has been a disappearance at a house somewhere in the city. You are to check it out and investigate. Now, for your gadgets, we have the laser heart shaped pendant for Megan, the athletic sweat band bungee for Lee, the multi-use mini computer for Marc, and the turbo skateboard for Tony. Now off you go." They got WOOHPed out of the office and landed in front of the abduction site.

**Abduction Site  
**

"Why would the baddies kidnap anyone from here?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should get inside and find out." Marc told him. They walked inside as no one appeared to be home. Marc walked up the stairs to the bedroom where the person was abducted. He looked around for clues and on the corner of the dresser, he found one. It was a piece of blue cloth. He scanned the piece of cloth with his MPCom, took a picture of it, and put it in a test tube to test it for any possible DNA later back at WOOHP. He walked back downstairs.

"Did you guys find anything?" Marc asked his brothers and sister.

"Um, Marc, you might want to come see this. I think I may have found something that may have just broken this case wide open," Megan told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a ponytail holder for someone's hair and there's a few strands on it. I think we are looking for a female with brown hair. Let me just scan it with my MPCom and we'll know the identity of our kidnapped girl," she told him. A few seconds later she was done with her scan.

"My scan didn't come up with a match."

"What database did you cross reference with?"

"The missing persons database, why?"

"I'm starting to think that who ever was kidnapped here may be in our school database."

"What makes you say that bro," Tony asked him.

"The yearbook in her room. She didn't have her name on it so I couldn't ID her off of that, but that's a good indication that she goes to Southdale. Scan the hair again and then run it against the school database." Megan scanned the hair again and then cross referenced the result with the Southdale school database and found a match.

"Marc, you might want to take a look at this. I found a match, but you're probably not going to like who it is."

"Who is it?"

"It's Sheena, she was the one who was kidnapped. We have to save her."

"I know." He left without saying another word.


End file.
